Callie's Birthday Week
by NinaJoFoster
Summary: So this is about Callie's 16th birthday. (Lets pretend they are already with the Fosters and not in juvie.)
1. Day One

Day One

**So I thought of this idea right now so I hope you like it. **_**Italics**_** are flashbacks.**

I was barely awake when someone screamed in my ear. "Happy birthday!" They said. It takes me 2 seconds to realize it was Jude. I turn over and see the huge smile on his face. I frown we haven't been with this family long and they don't seem like the type of people to hit you on your birthday but I still can't take that kind of risk.

I remember the first and last time we told someone it was my birthday.

"_Callie," Jude hollered we had only been in the system for 2 days so we hadn't taught ourselves any important lessons like being quiet or not telling our birthdays to the foster parents so I was not prepared for what would come next, "Happy birthday!" I smile at Jude and pick him up and shower him with hugs and kisses. _

_We then went downstairs. We had only been living with a male because his wife had left the day we came. _

"_Mr. James," I started excitedly, "today is my birthday." I was smiling then. He looks down at me and gives me a huge smirk. At the time I didn't know how to read people's faces so I thought he was happy._

"_Oh, yeah." He said and then asked, "And how old are you now?"_

"_She's ten!" my brother told him holding up all ten fingers._

"_Yeah." I say nodding. "I'm not a kid anymore. My mom said so."_

"_I bet you think you're too old to do what you're told right?" he asked. I was confused but I nodded. "Well you're not!" he shouted at me. I was scared now but I had no understandings of what was to come. "Your mom was right. You're not a kid, you're a big baby. You're coming with me baby!" he yelled at me and grabs my wrist_

"_I'm not a baby!" I shout at him and twist free my wrist from his grasp._

"_Oh yes you are and I'm going to prove it!" he shouts picks me up and carries me to his bedroom. The last thing I see on the kitchen is a terrified Jude._

_He throws me down on the bed and rips off my pants and underwear. Then he rips off my shirt. He leaves me lying there naked and enters his closet._

_He comes back with something in his hand. I knew it went around your chest because my mom had showed me what it was for when I asked her. "When you can wear this you are no longer a baby. Understand?" I nod. "Good. But until then you will have to wear these." He says holding up training pants." _

_I try to run but he pins me down and pulls the training pants up to my waist. "Later we will go buy some real diapers for you" I am crying now. "Well go out there and show your brother what will happen if he starts getting to big for his britches baby!" he says with a smirk._

_Through my tears I get off the bed and walk into the kitchen with him right behind me. Jude is standing before me shocked and I am now crying like the baby I am on the floor in front of him. Mr. James is explaining to Jude that the exact thing will happen to him if he acts like I did._

"Callie," I hear Jude say, "You were thinking about our first foster home weren't you?" I nod sadly.

"I'm sorry buddy but I always think of that when my birthday rolls around." I tell him. He nods showing me he understands. "That was the first lesson we learnt in the Foster system."

"What was?" I hear Stef ask.

"Today is my birthday." I say sheepishly.

"I know." She says which surprises me no has ever cared enough to look to see when our birthdays were. "Lena and I remember from when Bill showed us your file." I am even more shocked now.

"No one has ever done that before for us." I say.

"Well we have. Come done stairs I have a huge birthday breakfast for you and we have planned the whole week to revolve around you Callie, so get changed and come downstairs when you're done. Okay?" she says. All I do is nod. Stef smiles and Jude gives me a huge hug and then she pulls him out the door so I can get ready alone.

I get up and prepare for the best week of my life.

TBC

**Hope you like it. Please R&R. please leave any suggestions for chapters that you want to see happen. Bye love all my fans! Bye.**


	2. Day One: Breakfast

Day One: Breakfast

**So here is the next chapter I read the reviews and I will do what ya'll want. And I got a question. Asking me if I was going to keep Callie's past the same without her ending up in juvie or have her past be totally different? And I think I will change it up for the story. Since she is with the Fosters for her sixteenth I think it would be better if I changed it.**

I am trying to find something to wear when Mariana come flying into our room.

"You are not wearing any of your depressing clothes." She says. Even though it has only been a few months Mariana is already like a little sister to me.

I laugh and smile. "Then what am I supposed to wear? My birthday suit?" I ask her and she twists her face in a mocking face and then gives me a fake laugh as she leaves and a minute later comes back with a dark blue dress and black flats.

"No you're not wearing your birthday suit, silly." She says and holds her arms out to me with the outfit in her hand.

"I'm not wearing a dress." I tell her.

"Please I think you'll like it." She says and shoves it into my arms and backs away.

"Mar…"I start but she interrupts me.

"Callie just put it on please!" she says and rushes out of the room.

Sighing I take off my pajamas and throw them in the hamper. Then knowing if I don't try it on Mariana will never let me hear the end of it. I pull the dress over my head and it fits perfectly. It goes to my knees which is good because I don't like short, short dresses. Actually I don't like dresses at all. Except for this one, I do like this one. I slip the shoes on and then fix my hair. I have it pulled back into a pony tail and I exit the room.

Of course Mariana is standing outside the door. "Oh Callie it looks perfect," she says, "But after breakfast I am doing your hair." I roll my eyes but just nod because one way or another she will find a way to do my hair. "Happy Birthday Callie!" she says as she gives me a hug which I return. She turns bounces down the stairs and I follow her.

I sit down at the island and Stef puts a huge plate full of bacon and eggs and sausage. Then Lena sets down the biggest waffle I had ever seen. It spelt Happy Birthday out in chocolate chips and Brandon hands me the syrup. The family sees my surprise when I look up to ask for a glass of orange juice.

"Don't worry Cal's," Jesus says, "This happens to everyone on the first day of their birthday!" he says as he is laughing at me.

I look around and see that everyone has a plate of eggs and bacon. I get up and get six plates out. Everyone is looking at me with weird look on their faces. I sit back down and cut the pancake into seven pieces. As equal as I can get it and distribute it to my family members.

First was Stef I hand it to her. "Callie this is yours please eat it yourself." She says. So I sit down in front of her.

"Stef," I say, "I love this I really do but it will take a year to finish this by myself and besides I want to share this with my family." I say. She smiles really big and she takes it from me and sets it in front of her.

I hand everybody else theirs and all they say is thank you.

We all eat in silence and then afterwards I am sent out of the room as everyone else cleans up. "Really, I will help." I told them.

"Callie," Brandon says. "Please just trust us."

"Today is your birthday so we want you to relax bug, okay?" Lena says. And I just nod. I sit at the island instead of the living room and watch every one clean.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask them.

"That love is a surprise!" Stef and Lena say together.

**So I hope you like it. I will get around to what ya'll want but it might take a few chapters. If ya'll want me to keep anything that happened in her past tell me by reviewing or PM me. Question time.**

Do ya'll want me to put Quinn and Sophia in this or let Donald be her dad and not have to deal with that drama?

**Well R&R! Remember to review. They keep me writing new chapters!**


	3. Day One: Surprise One & Two

Day One: Surprise One & Two

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated sooner. A lot of ya'll want me to so I guess I'm putting in her dad and Sophia. **

So after breakfast Stef and Lena load me into the car. I am sitting in-between them.

"So, Bug, "they insist on calling me that and I have no idea why, "this week is all yours and we have something special planned everyday but the rest of the day is yours. Understand, Lovabug?" Stef asks me.

I nod then it occurs to me everyone is saying week. I wonder why? "Stef?" I say and she looks at looks me, "Why are all ya'll saying week instead of day?" I ask her and I see her smile.  
"Well you see in the Adams Foster household we celebrate a birthday for an entire week instead of just a day!" Stef tells me. "None of the others told you this?" She asks and all I do is shake my head.

I wonder why no one told me. Jude just had his birthday before we came to the Fosters, so he didn't know. Brandon is distant so I guess that explains him. Jesus and I speak on occasion if he needs something, but seriously Mariana is my roommate. I mean she didn't like me for a good while, but here lately she tells me everything. Stef and Lena obviously wanted it to surprise me but surely one of their kids would have told me by now. I'll have to ask them when I get home.

I am brought back to the present when I feel the car come to a stop. "Close your eyes, Callie Bug." commands Lena and I know to obey the Foster parents because of my 11th birthday.

_"Callie, wake up," I hear my foster mom say. I open my eyes and she is standing over me. We have been living with the Gomez's for five months now and they are our third foster family. They have two kids already so they don't beat on us like our last foster home and our first one. Their children are both girls and they are 7 and 5. Their names are Rose and Selena Gomez._

_"But," I say, "It's my birthday. Since they were nice people I thought it would be okay to tell them. "And my mom used to let me sleep in on my birthday!" I tell her smiling at her._

_I look up and see her oldest daughter standing in the doorway. "No," says Rose, "It's mine!" She screams at me. "I'm turning 8." She screams again before running away. I look up at Mrs. Gomez and she is mad. _

_"How dare you play a mean joke like that!" she says as I am standing up, "You are two years older than Rose. You should know better than that." she says and leaves me alone so confused._

_I get dressed and go downstairs. Jude is sitting at our table in front of the breakfast we have every day we've been here except once or twice. But hey I don't complain at least they actually feed us here unlike the last foster house. I sit down next to Jude in front of our toast, one egg, half an apple and water. I begin to eat and Jude is almost done already. I look up at the big table and I see waffles and bacon and sausage and orange juice and syrup. _

_"Happy birthday," Jude says directed at me but before I can answer Jude who is now seven Rose answers for me. _

_"Thank you, Jude" she says and smiles at him from the big table. Jude gives me a questioning look but all I do is shake my head. _

_The rest of that day I watched as Rose's birthday was celebrated but not mine. The whole time I was thinking of how I was ignored. _

_By the time the day was over I was mad, so when it came time for my bath I refused. They threatened me with not feeding me and not giving me water until Mr. Gomez picked me up and nearly threw me into the water. "And you can stay there until we let you get out. And if you get out without permission you will have to sit in there longer understand. I being not so smart got out and I was put back in. Again I got out and was put in again. I did that ten more times. That was the day I learned to listen to the Foster parents._

"Callie," I hear Lena say again.

"Sorry," I say, "I was day dreaming." I tell them which is a lie but I don't care I don't want anything ruining this day.

"That's okay slugabug," Stef says, "Close your eyes, we're going to blind fold you"

"Why?" I ask as I close my eyes and feel them slip the blind fold over them and tie it.

"It's all part of the surprise, Callie bug!" Lena says.

They finish with the blindfold and help me out of the car. I try to walk on my own finding it very difficult after I hit a tree and fall down twice. Stef helps me to my feet and they both help me navigate around holes and whatever else is out here.

"Sit down Callie." Stef says and I sit crisscross applesauce and they take the blindfold off and my mom's tombstone is revealed to me after my eyes readjust to the brightness of the day.

I look at Lena and Stef and I am shocked how did they know where she is buried? "How..." I start to ask but Stef interrupts me.

"I was one of the officers who worked the crash the night your mom died and I was also here attending the funeral because I escorted Donald here. The judge ruled it where Donald was allowed to attend the funeral as long as he had three police officers escorting him here." she says. And Lena then continues and I look to the other side of myself.

"I also called Bill and he said that you guys were staying with a man at the time and he did not take you to the funeral." Lena says, "Is that true Love?" Lena asks me and I nod slow hot tears running down my face now. I lean into Lena and Stef helps me into her lap and Lena starts rocking us both. After minute I look around and Stef is no longer there. She must have stepped away to give me and Lena a minute.

My tears are slower now and I'm a little calmer. "So," Lena says, "Tell me the first memory of your mother." she says.

"It was a Sunday," I say.

_"Mommy," I yell at her. I am 5 and mommy is tickling me. I am trying my best to get away from her. "I don't want to be tickled!" I tell her._

_"Mommy monster doesn't care." she says, "You see my evil power is tickling every little girl to sleep." She says as she runs to me. I run around the house a couple of times laughing. Then I hear her say, "Mommy monster gives up. I could never catch my Callie Love." I run back into the living room and she grabs me and I fall to the floor because I am laughing so much. She stops after a minute and we lie on the floor smiling._

"That's beautiful, Love." Lena says when I finish my story. "Are you ready to say goodbye to her, Love bug." Lena asks me and I nod. I get off her lap and I see Stef walking up to us with Jude in hand. He runs up to me and we sit there and cry together for a minute or so.

"Mom," Jude says, "I don't remember you, but Callie says you loved us so much. She says that you are watching over us and you guided us to Stef and Lena. I was wondering if you would care if they adopted us. I think they love us just as much as you did." I love Jude's speech so much.

"Jude," I say, "Mom would love to see us be adopted by Stef and Lena." I tell him. "But Stef and Lena need to want to adopt us too."

"We do Callie." Lena says.

"We want to adopt you guys." Stef added. "We already talked to the other three and they said they would love to have ya'll as siblings."

I am so happy right now. "Thank you Mom," I say, "You truly are looking out for us."

"We got ya'll some white roses and pink tulips," Stef tells us.

And Lena adds, "Because you said that those were her favorites, Callie" I nod and I take the roses while Jude takes the tulips and we lay them down on our mom's grave. We sit there another minute before we get up. I hold Jude's hand and I feel Stef grab mine. Then I see Lena take Jude's free hand and we walk like that the entire way back to the car.

**So what do ya'll think this is a long Chapter took me and hour and forty five minutes to write. Sorry if the first flashback is weird. It took me forever to write but I couldn't find a way to write it where it would be bad but not horrible and that's the best I could do. **

**Also in this Callie already knows she has a different father so we don't go through all that drama but ya'll will have drama. **

**If you made it this far thank you for reading my authors note. If you guys have anything you want to see happen just review or PM me. **


	4. Day One: The Movie

Day One: The Movie

**Hey guys if you haven't already check out my new one-shot Jonner. It's about how I wish Jonner would happen and how I wish Jude would talk again. Oh and by the way this is still aliciahale1997 I just changed my screen name. Well here goes.**

So after the scene at my mom's grave we went home to pick everyone up. After we climbed into the car they were wondering we were going. Only Stef and Lena know. And I know of course. I know it's my birth week and everything. It's just that I have never celebrated my birthday since I was 9. I know that they are supposed to surprise me but I don't know how to let other people surprise me. The only surprises I ever had were always bad so I learned to always expect the bad. What I didn't expect was to land in such a great place and I never expected to feel loved. I never expected to love anyone else but Jude. And I know I shouldn't let them get close and I know I shouldn't get close because in the end it will just make everyone hurt more when it's gone but for once since I was ten I don't care about what will happen in the future. I only care about how happy I am in the present.

"Callie!" Mariana says causing me to lose my train of thought. "For the thousandth time, where are you taking us?" she asks.

I smile and laugh at her frustration. "You'll have to wait and see or try and guess!" I say and a grin slides onto her face.

"That might have been a bad idea, Callie." Jesus says.

This puzzles me. "Why?" I ask him.

"Because my sister will actually start saying random places until you get fed up and tell her." He says.

"A restaurant?" Mariana says.

"And it begins?" Jesus says but I ignore him.

"No." I tell her surely it can't be that bad.

"The fair?" she asks again.

"No." I say again.

"Um," she thinks, "The museum."

"No."

"Amusement Park."

"Nope!"

"Ice cream."

All I do is shake my head.

"The park" again I shake my head.

"The beach."

"No."

"Skating"

"No"

Party?" she asks desperate now.

"Really," I start, "Why would I take Stef and Lena to a party?"

"Fine have it your way!" she says frustrated even more.

Finally she shut up. I can't believe she said party and not the movies. I hear Jesus stifle a laugh and I glare at him.

"Hey you asked for it, Callie" he says and I have to give him that one because I did say she should try to guess.

I look out the window and I see someone I know. They were from an old foster home and I find myself remembering that house.

_"Jacobs," he says as he kicks him, "I hear it's your birthday?" I fight the person who is restraining me from protecting my brother. Its Jude Seventh birthday and we are in our seventh foster home. _

_"Stop!" I yell at Garrette. He is the adopted son of Mr. and Mr. Milkins Swift. They had gotten married but desperately wanted a baby so they adopted twins. Garrette and Ian._

_It's Jude's birthday and he had told the foster fathers and they had showered him with love and gifts. The foster fathers have gone out tonight so the twins were watching us and that night they were pissed. However the twins always resented us and they did everything they could to make us miserable. Like take away our food so we were starving and not let us sleep. And when they did let us sleep they stuck our hands in warm water. I know they wouldn't ever admit it but they were jealous of us. They made us do their chores and then hit us when they got in trouble for not doing them right._

_"What are you going to do little girl/" Garrette said. The Twins were 15. I was only 10 and today Jude is 7 so we can't fight them off. _

_"Stop," I plead with them, "Do what you want with me but please leave Jude alone._

_"That's seems interesting." Ian says as he loosens his grab on me. Here's my chance I thought. I twisted free and ran to get in front of Jude so they couldn't hurt him anymore._

_"Oh that was the wrong thing to do little girl." Garrette says and easily picks me up. I made a deal so I don't fight and he carries me to my bedroom. Ian left Jude lying on the floor in the hall way. I knew Jude was safe so I let them do whatever they wanted to do. _

_Ian pulled off my pants and underwear and Garrette took off his belt. Then Ian proceeded to lay me over his knee. I felt as the belt hit my bare bottom and I began to cry and kick and scream. "You shouldn't have tried to escape me." Ian says as Garrette hit me again with the belt. I am kicking and screaming and I can hear Jude trying to get in to help me. I continue to kick but Ian has a good hold on me so I am immobile. _

_They continue the spanking until I am exhausted and are no longer fighting. "See if you wouldn't have tried to get away," Ian says, "It would have been shorter!" He says as he takes off his shirt. I squirm but I am bound. They have tried my hands together have tied each of my feet to the end of the bed so they are spread apart. I look over and I see Garrette taking off his pants. "Now we can do what we wanted to do." They say together and I start crying again. _

_"Garrette!" I hear one of the foster parents say, "Ian!" I have never been so happy to hear another person's voice. They unlock the door and see me naked for they have pulled off my shirt too. Mr. Josh has Jude in his arms and Mr. Gale covers up my body and unties me. That night we were taken out of that house and placed in the Gomez's home. The fathers told us they were sorry and that they wanted us to stay but we were in danger in that house._

The person I saw was Ian and I almost let out a whimper but I hold it back knowing I don't need to dwell in the past.

I look up and we are almost there so I forget about that time and focus on these people who love me even though they haven't known me for long. In fact they loved me so much they want to adopt me and for that I am thankful.

"The movies?" Mariana asks shocked and partly annoyed that I am taking them to such a lame place.

"What?" I say "I haven't been to the movies as a family in a long time so I figured this was the place to go!"

Stef laughs at the shock I have put on Marana's face and asks "What movie did you want to see love bug?"

I look at the movie choices. There are 10 movies playing. Maleficent, The Fault In Our Stars, How to Train Your Dragon 2, God's Not Dead, Heaven Is For Real, Blended, Mockingjay Part 1, 22 Jump Street, Son of God, Frozen. "I want to see..." I say, "Mockingjay Part 1." I tell them and Mariana squeals. I laugh and Stef and Lena pay for everyone.

We enter the movie theater lobby. While Stef and Lena get popcorn, snacks, and drinks, much to Lena dismay, the rest of us go to the bathroom before the movie.

We meet in the theater and wait for the movie to start. We don't wait long and I hear the whistle. I am beside Stef and she takes my hand and mouths that she loves me I smile and pay attention to the movie.

2 and half hours later we exit the Movie Theater and head to the car. We head back home and everyone is happy and talking about the movie. Well everyone except me. I am sad and no one notices just like every other time I think.

When we get home everyone goes their own way. I am headed to the backyard when Stef grabs my arm. I look at her and she pulls me to the kitchen. I sit opposite her and she speaks first. "What's wrong love?" she asks. "And don't say anything because you haven't said a word since the movie." I shrug and won't meet her gaze. "Didn't you like the movie Bug?" she asks.

"Yes," I begin, "I liked it. It's just I feel like it was over so quickly and I didn't want it to end."

"Oh love," she says, "I know how you feel. I never want those moments to end either."

"Really?" I say.

Of course I don't want them to end they make up for all the drama ya'll put me through." I laugh and she laughs too. "But if they didn't ever end we wouldn't get to experience the next one." She says.

"Yeah I guess." I say.

She pulls me in for a hug and says "Hey, I have an idea why don't we watch more movies. We'll watch them in the living room as a family and that way it doesn't have to end just yet."

I smile happy I get to enjoy it for longer. "For real?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says laughing at my reaction, "Go pick some movies and we'll spend the rest of the day watching movies as a family." I smile. "I'll get everyone together." She finishes and we go in different directions.

I enter the living room and find the movies Man do they have a selection. Since its only 2 pm I choose 2 movies. I choose Dark Shadows and Catching Fire. Everyone enters the living room and finds a place to sit as Jude put in the first movie, Catching Fire. I find myself sitting between Stef and Lena. I lean into Lena and hold Stef's hand. We watch in silence and when the first movie is over everyone goes to the bathroom before we start the next movie.

Everyone reenter the living room and Jesus puts in Dark Shadows. I make it through the first hour before I fall asleep.

I wake up and find myself in between Stef and Lena in their bed. I smile and know that tomorrow will be even better although I don't know how it's possible but also know they will find a way because they love me and I realize for the first time that I love them.

I smile at that and give Lena a kiss on her cheek. "I love you mama." I scoot closer to Stef and also kiss her on her cheek, "I love you too mom." At that I lay down to get rest for the next day.

**Hope ya'll like it. Remember I love reviews because that's what keeps me writing. Also I am open to any suggestions so review or PM me. Until next time. Please R&R. Love my fans I will update Callie's Decisions soon I promise. Again read Jonner. My one-shot****.**


	5. Day Two: (Almost)

**Day Two: (Almost)**

So I know it's like 11:45 but I after I woke up 45 minutes ago I could not fall back to sleep. After the day I've had I am exhausted but I'm too tired to sleep. Lying in my bed in the room I share with Mariana, I can hear her soft snores (even though she will swear up and down left and right that she doesn't snore.) They are relaxing but do nothing to aid sleep tonight.

I lie there for another 5 minutes before I give up and realize that sleep is not going to come tonight. So I get up and head down stairs. I get to the kitchen to find Stef is already there with a coffee cup in her hand.

"What are you doing up, Mom?" I ask her.

"I couldn't sleep" she tells me. "What about you?"

"Well I woke up about 50 minutes ago," I say, "And couldn't get back to sleep." I tell he and she nods.

"Want some warm milk?" She asks me. I nod so she gets up. It takes some strength but I let her get up and do it for me. She pours some milk into a pan and begins warming it up over the stove. A few minutes later she sets a coffee cup full of milk in front of me and I smile at her as she sits back down on her stool across from me.

"Warm milk always helps my babies," Stef says. "B, Jesus, and Mariana even though when Mariana was little it caused her to wet the bed and she hasn't drunk it a night since." Stef says laughing at the memory and I smile. I put my hands around the cup and it is so warm I instantly bring the warmth up to my lips and I take a long sip. The warmth travels down my throat and spreads down to my stomach, then down my arms and legs.

"Is it good?" Stef asks me. I open my eyes, which I didn't know were closed, and nod. "So what woke you up?" she asks.

"I'm not sure?" I say questioningly. "All I know is I was sound asleep and the next I was wide awake. Just lying there awake unable to fall asleep." I say shrugging my shoulders. "Why can't you sleep?" I ask her.

"I don't know." She says mocking my answer. "Just one of those nights I guess."

We sit there for a few minutes while we finish our milk. Stef finishes before I do but she waits patiently on me. I finish and we place our cups in the sink and travel to the couch in the living room. We sink onto the couch together and I curl up next to the woman I now call mom.

I am cold but I am too comfortable to move. As if reading my mind Stef throws big blanket over us. I look at the time and I see its 12:01. I guess it's officially day two of my birthday week. I drift off to sleep wondering what today will have in store for me. Then I am asleep.

**I know it's short but I hope ya'll like the Stef/Callie moment. Can ya'll believe last night's episode. The promo's had me thinking that Callie was going to be trapped in the house I was panicking. And next week's episode Liam is going to get his. Yay. And Brandon and Wyatt are going to work together. **

**Well remember to read and review and tell me what ya'll want to see happen in a chapter and I will do my best to make it happen. And to the person who suggested a beach day I am going to do one soon.**


End file.
